Skylanders: Core Swap (VG)
Skylanders: Core Swap is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: SuperChargers. Plot Console 3DS Gameplay The gameplay is near identical to SWAP Force, only with swappable cores. The concept behind this game is that the cores can be swapped between the others or the SWAP Force. The top halves of the cores or SWAP Force can be removed and placed on the bottom halves of others. The SWAP zones return from SWAP Force and like before, they can be played depending on which bottom half is being used. There's also new SWAP Force abilities for some of the Swappable Cores, too. Modes Console *PVP Arena (Offline only) *Racing Mode (On and Offline) Characters Aside from every Skylander from Spyro's Adventure to SuperChargers being backwards compatible, the game features 22 swappable Core Skylanders, fan-favorite Core Skylanders who can now swap with other swappable cores and SWAP Force, as well as 4 new SWAP Force Skylanders, 16 returning SWAP Force Skylanders with new Wow-Pows, 18 new core Skylanders, 16 new Minis, 10 new Lightcore Skylanders and 8 guest stars, 2 from Nintendo, 3 from Hasbro, 2 from Bandai Namco, and 1 from Playtonic Games. Swappable Cores *Star Strike (Magic) (Spin) *Dune Bug (Magic) *Deja Vu (Magic) (Teleport) *Cobra Cadabra (Magic) *Slam Bam (Water) *Gill Grunt (Water) (Flight) *Rip Tide (Water) *Flip Wreck (Water) (Speed) *Prism Break (Earth) *Fist Bump (Earth) *Chop Chop (Undead) (Trail) *Roller Brawl (Undead) (Speed) *Grim Creeper (Undead) (Clone) *Bat Spin (Undead) (Spin) *Flame Slinger (Fire) (Trail) *Smolder Dash (Fire) (Speed) *Jet Vac (Air) (Flight) *Fling Kong (Air) *Count Down (Tech) (Clone) *Wind Up (Tech) (Spin) *Stealth Elf (Life) (Teleport) *Zoo Lou (Life) SWAP Force *Angry Sun (Light) *Lovable Pal (Light) *Mufuti Bush (Dark) *Moon Shine (Dark) Series 2 SWAP Force *Sight Seeing Hoot Loop (Magic) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Teleport) *Disappearing Cloak Trap Shadow (Magic) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Sneak) *Carousel Whack Wash Buckler (Water) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Climb) *Speed Skate Freeze Blade (Water) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Speed) *Drilling Feet Rubble Rouser (Earth) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Dig) *Spinning Jade Doom Stone (Earth) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Spin) *Ring Out Night Shift (Undead) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Teleport) *Bouny Pain Rattle Shake (Undead) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Bounce) *Jet Pack Blast Zone (Fire) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Rocket) *Cooperate Firework Fire Kraken (Fire) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Bounce) *Spinny Head Free Ranger (Air) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Spin) *Demolition Package Boom Jet (Air) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Rocket) *Laser Speeder Manga Charge (Tech) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Speed) *Soothing Formula Spy Rise (Tech) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Climb) *Cork Out Stink Bomb (Life) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Sneak) *Like Drilling Grilla Drilla (Life) Wow Pow (Top Half): Wow Pow (Bottom Half): (Dig) Core Skylanders *Bomb Shell (Redeemed Villain) (Magic) *??? (Magic) *Bull Shark (Water) *??? (Water) *??? (Earth) *??? (Earth) *??? (Undead) *??? (Undead) *Flame (Fire) *??? (Fire) *Bad Juju (Air) (Redeemed Villain) *Hufflepuff (Air) *Pandabot (Tech) *??? (Tech) *??? (Life) *??? (Life) *??? (Light) *Shalldow (Dark) Minis *Pop Fizzle (Magic) *Wrecking Small (Magic) *Snip Shot (Water) *Bonk Shock (Water) *Dino-Ring (Earth) *Rashwing (Earth) *Small Bone (Undead) *Cyndi (Undead) *Hot Puppy (Fire) *Kid-Boom (Fire) *Bop Corn (Air) *Knives (Air) *Hopper (Tech) *Tiny Bomb (Tech) *Cammy (Life) *Roomboom (Life) Lightcore Skylanders *Lightcore Bomb Shell (Magic) (Bomb Shell's shell lights up.) *Lightcore Bull Shark (Water) (Bull Shark's horn lights up.) *Lightcore ??? (Earth) *Lightcore Cynder (Undead) (Cynder's wings light up.) *Lightcore Hot Dog (Fire) (Hot Dog's magma legs light up.) *Lightcore Blades (Air) (Blades' sword tail lights up.) *Lightcore ??? (Tech) *Lightcore Camo (Life) (Camo's eyes light up.) *Lightcore Spotlight (Light) (Spotlight's rings light up.) *Lightcore Blackout (Dark) (Blackout's body lights up) Guest Characters *Burning Fire Charizard (Nintendo guest star) (Wii U/3DS/Wii only) (Fire) *Swamp Jousting Swampert (Nintendo guest star) (Wii U/3DS/Wii only) (Water) *Bolt Boom Rainbow Dash (Hasbro guest star) (Air) *Ultra Charger Optimus Prime (Hasbro guest star) (Tech) *Allicorn Power Twilight Sparkle (Hasbro guest star) (Magic) *Digi Punch ExVeemon (Bandai Namco guest star) (Earth) *Digi Master Shoutmon (Bandai Namco guest star) (Light) *Stealthy Yooka (Playtonic Games guest star) (Life) Ingame Variants Dark *Dark Gill Grunt (Water) (Flight) (SWAP Force) *Dark Star Strike (Magic) (Spin) (SWAP Force) *Dark Bomb Shell (Magic) *Dark Bull Shark (Water) *Dark Rattle Shake (Undead) (Bounce) (SWAP Force) *Dark Jet Vac (Air) (Flight) (SWAP Force) *Dark Flip Wreck (Water) (Speed) (SWAP Force) *Dark Flame (Fire) *Dark Manga Charge (Tech) (Speed) (SWAP Force) *Dark Burning Fire Charizard (Nintendo guest star) (Wii U/3DS/Wii only) (Fire) *Dark Swamp Jousting Swampert (Nintendo guest star) (Wii U/3DS/Wii only) (Water) Legendary *Legendary Shalldow (Dark) *Legendary Stealth Elf (Life) (Teleport) (SWAP Force) *Legendary Fire Kraken (Fire) (Bounce) (SWAP Force) *Legendary Hufflepuff (Air) Chase Variants Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders: Core Swap